


Robert's waking nightmare

by Margorobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margorobron/pseuds/Margorobron
Summary: Robert Is thrown out by Chas for confessing to her his big drunken mistake. He feels he is all alone in the world and turns once again to the bottle,but this time, he has the best support he could have wished for.





	

Chas was sitting at the table in the back room of the pub. She had replaced a glass of drink with a bottle which now seemed half empty. She had a box of tissues on the opposite side from the bottle with a small pile growing in front of her. She was staring at the wall, totally oblivious to the fact that Liv had entered the room.  
Liv stood beside her for a while, maths books clutched in her arms. As she soon discovered that Chas was unaware of her presence, she coughed quietly. Chas turned slowly and her focus climbed up Liv until it reached her face. She offered a false smile.  
"I er was looking for Robert"she said. "Vic said she last saw him heading in here "  
"He's gone love, never to return."Chas told her with more than a slight slur.  
"Gone? Gone where? What do you mean?"Liv asked, totally bewildered . "He can't have gone . He wouldn't have gone without me!"  
"Oh yes he would! "Chas replied with a false laugh." I've thrown him out and he won't be coming back, if he knows what's good for him!"  
Liv stared at Chas. " Why? Why have you thrown him out? "  
Chas poured another glass and looked up, wondering exactly how to reply, but only in time to see Liv disappearing out of the door. Chas sighed and took another swig.

Robert was in Mill Cottage.He was using a wooden crate as a table, perched on a chair Adam and Ronnie were using. He had grabbed a bottle as he had walked through the pub, now three quarters gone. He took several long gulps and then with a piecing scream, lobbed the bottle at the nearest flat surface, glass splaying out and whisky dripping down the wall. That was when the heart wrenching sobs began, clutching hand fulls of hair.  
Liv had frozen in the doorway. She was out of her depths here. She had never seen anyone in this state before, certainly not an adult and most definitely not someone she looked up to as a father figure.She clutched her maths books close to her chest almost wishing she could hide behind them.  
Robert opened his eyes gasping for breath and that's when he saw Liv. He froze, staring at her.  
"Robert" Liv said quietly.  
Robert tried to compose himself, glancing at the remains of the bottle on the wall and then back to Liv.  
"Oh my god, Liv. "He muttered. "I-i didn't know ...  
"Obviously" Liv nodded.  
Robert nodded back several times in quick succession.  
"Can I come in?" She asked softly.  
Robert shook his head. "You don't want to be here."He said. "I can't ...." Robert closed his eyes.  
"Robert, I do want to be here. I want to be with you."Liv began to cry." Please don't send me away. You're all I've got !"

Robert's eyes opened slowly, trying to focus on Liv through his tears.  
"You've got Chas "He said in a broken voice.  
"No! I don't want Chas !" Liv persisted.  
Robert began to cry again.  
"If you knew what I've done....." He tried to tell her.  
Liv came towards the makeshift table and put down her maths books.  
"Look what Aaron's done. Not only is he in prison for beating someone up, but he's now getting high on drugs. It doesn't mean I don't still love him though does it." Liv told Robert.  
"You don't understand!" Robert insisted.  
"Try me"said Liv. "I'm not a baby. I will understand."  
"No!!"Robert almost shrieked and Liv noticeably jumped.  
" I'm -I'm so sorry. I didn't mean...."  
"I know"Liv said softly.  
" You think I don't know what you've been going through. You've only just got married and the love of your life is taken away from you. You can't bear to sleep in the bedroom without him. You hurt so much...."  
"Stop it!I don't deserve this !"Robert shouted.  
"Of course you do!",Liv insisted. "I know what it was like visiting Aaron the other day and seeing him spaced out. That must've hurt you just like it did me, but there was more to it yesterday. I could see it in your eyes. But you didn't want to tell me. You thought I couldn't handle it"  
"No! "Robert shouted."That wasn't it. I was the one who couldn't handle it. Not you.! He told me he didn't want me any more! That I was no use to him!"  
"W-What? He said that to you ? He couldn't've. If he did he didn't mean it. It was the drugs talking. He loves you!"  
Robert shook his head.  
"No.No he doesn't. He made it perfectly clear! He got up and left. It wasn't even the end of visiting. He told me to leave him alone!"  
"Rob, he didn't mean it! You know that's not the real Aaron talking."  
"If he was in any doubt before he won't be now! It's over! No turning back! I've betrayed him Liv. I lost it last night. I totally lost it. I came up here with a bottle and drank the lot almost straight down. I trashed the bedroom after all the hard work people have put in and then....and then...."Robert buried his face in his hands and sobbed.  
Liv walked round to Robert's chair. She put her arms round his shoulders and rested her head on his.  
Robert put his hands down."Liv, don't sympathise. Please! You wouldn't mean it if you knew what I did."  
"I love you Robert. Nothing can change that."Liv said.  
"Oh yes it can!" Robert said in a mocking voice."I hate myself! I can't stand being near me after what I did "  
Liv stood up, still resting a hand on Robert's shoulder.  
"Does this involve Rebecca?" She asked  
"W-What?" Robert couldn't believe his ears.  
"You've only got one friend . Rebecca. Did you call her?"  
Robert stared at Liv in disbelief.  
"Did she come here ? You were drunk right? You were angry. Aaron told you he didn't want you any more. After all you've been through. He threw your love back at you. Did you want to get your own back on him? "  
Robert continued to stare at Liv, open mouthed.  
"How far did you go?"  
There was no reply.  
"Ah right. That far"  
"Liv, I.woke up this morning stone cold sober and I remembered what had happened. I was mortified! I really believed it was all over. He dumped me. It -it was just like you said. I told her it was over. I told her we had always been good together. She-She thought I wanted her. To be with her. She thought I had finished with Aaron. I took advantage of her. I wasn't thinking straight Liv. I swear to you - on Victoria's life. I do not love Rebecca. I.never will. I love Aaron. With all my heart. I was just angry and hurt and not thinking straight and drunk.and lonely.and...."  
Liv put her arms around Robert's neck and rested her cheek against the side of his head.  
"I get it" she said. " You don't need to say any more."  
Robert gently took hold of Liv's arms to lift her off him.  
"You get it?" He said softly.  
Liv nodded.  
"You had your heart broken yesterday. You turned to the only friend you have. You shouldn't 've done it but I.know why you did. Are you going to call her again tonight?"  
Robert gasped in shock.  
"God, no! Of course not. I told her this morning that it was a total mistake. She called me a weasel. I made her feel cheap. She got the idea loud and clear that I had used her. I didn't mean to. She was my friend. She's not now ."  
"Well then."  
"Liv, I...I don't think you've got the whole picture here. I-I.."  
"Slept with her. Yes. I know. I told you. I get it. But that doesn't mean you're going to stay with her and cheat on Aaron.again. You are telling me that aren't you. That it won't.happen again"  
"Of course it won't. Liv I.love Aaron. I can't just throw that away. I.have to fight for him and win him back. When the drugs stop talking , he will be himself again. I will have to convince him that he is the only one I will ever want. That's what I realised.this morning . But that was too late to stop......"  
"If you knew what's been going on in my head since yesterday.. Then Chas came home "  
"You told her?" Robert nodded.  
"Ah. "  
"I wanted to tell Aaron. Before she does. I've had that now. She will take great pleasure in saying I told you so. She's already told me as much."  
Liv shook her head.  
" She should keep her opinions to herself." Liv stated firmly.  
"Liv."Robert looked up at Liv."I know it shouldn't have happened. If I had been thinking straight it wouldn't have, so you don't need to tell me that"  
"I know"l Liv replied.  
"But I promise you I am still totally in love with Aaron. If anything that absolutely proved it to me. I wouldn't want Bex again - or anyone else. Aaron is all I need."  
"Robert, stop. Enough. I get it. Ok? No more. What I want to know now is, are you still throwing me out or can I stay here with you ?"  
"You still want to stay?"Robert raised his eyebrows.  
"I thought we were family. You me and Aaron."  
"We are,Liv. I believe that with all my heart."Robert assured her.  
"Right. Where can I sleep then?"Liv asked  
"There's nothing here you can sleep on. This is just a building site. There's one bed and I was going to sleep on that. There are no covers or anything. Now you're here we will go to the B and B. Is that ok?"  
"Do they serve dinner at this time?I'm starving !"  
"I'm sure Diane will find us something if I ask her nicely" Robert smiled for the first time and Liv smiled back. "If we stop at the pub you can collect some things and tell Chas where you are" Robert suggested.  
"Nah!" Liv said. "If she threw you out she threw me out too. Any way, she was well into a bottle when I left so she won't notice I've gone"  
"That's a bit irresponsible of me not to insist that you let her know."Robert said.  
"Will she let you in and listen if you try to tell her?", Liv asked."without throwing something at you,?"  
Robert laughed. "Probably not" he replied.  
"Well there you are then. Can we go now?"  
Robert sighed."What did I do that I got you as family?"He asked and hugged Liv. "Thank you" he added and kissed the top of her head.  
"Hey, don't turn all soppy on me!" Liv said.  
Robert released her, his hands on her shoulders. "Let's get some dinner!" He said and set off towards the front door with Liv following. He held the door for her to walk through.  
"Oh.wait!" she said, rushing past him back into the house, returning with her maths books.  
"I only came looking for you to tell you I was stuck on my maths!" she said.  
Robert locked up and they set off to a night at the B and B.  
Liv enjoyed her dinner and then went off to bed. Robert likewise headed for his room to avoid an inquisition from Diane. He expected to be tossing and turning all night, but to his surprise, when he next opened his eyes it was daylight. He took a moment to remember where he was. All the thoughts came flooding back, but along with them an overwhelming love for his sort of sister-in-law / daughter, or whatever she might be. Robert found a little renewed hope in his future with his new family.


End file.
